Dare Bears
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 11a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 24, 2007 |Image file = Ep11AS2.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Share and Share Alike |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Battle of the Bands}} is the first part of the eleventh episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Tenderheart shows up at Grumpy's garage to test his newest invention. Tenderheart glances underneath a tarp, but Grumpy says that invention isn't ready yet. The invention that Tenderheart gets to try out is called bouncy boots. After putting them on, Tenderheart bounces around Grumpy's garage. Grumpy tells Tenderheart to try them outside, where Tenderheart shows them off to Funshine. Tenderheart puts Funshine on his back as they jump around. Funshine dares Tenderheart to jump over a bush, and Tenderheart does. They switch roles, and Funshine puts on the boots. Tenderheart dares Funshine to jump over a rainbow, but Funshine points out that it's pretty high. Funshine does so anyway, causing the two of them to bounce out of control. Cheer creates a lasso with her belly badge and rescues them. Cheer lectures the bear on how dares can be dangerous. Funshine takes off Grumpy's bouncy boots, and the two decide to come up with different dares. Funshine dares Tenderheart to deliver bumble-berries to Grizzle. At Grizzle's lair, Tenderheart and Funshine arrive with their basket of bumble-berries. Tenderheart sneaks in to deliver the basket while Grizzle is playing checkers with Mr. Beaks. Tenderheart knocks on the door and then hides with Funshine. Grizzle discovers the bumble-berries and comes to the conclusion that Mr. Beaks gathered them for him. Mr. Beaks falls apart while being hugged by Grizzle, but Grizzle is happy he doesn't have to share his berries. Back in Care-a-Lot, Tenderheart and Funshine run into Grumpy. Grumpy explains that his newest invention isn't working. Tenderheart realizes this is the invention that grumpy is hiding under the tarp. After Grumpy leaves, Tenderheart dares Funshine to touch Grumpy's new invention. As Funshine sneaks into Grumpy's garage, Cheer shows and talks to Tenderheart. Cheer points out that dares make them do dangerous things from all the wrong reasons. Tenderheart realizes he only went through with his dares so that Funshine wouldn't think he's afraid. Tenderheart realizes that he doesn't want his friend to feel like that. Cheer ask what Funshine's dare is, and Tenderheart explains that he only has to touch Grumpy's new invention. Cheer replies that the new invention is touch activated! Funshine touches the machine, which turns it on. The machine grabs Funshine and puts him in the cockpit as it breaks through Grumpy's garage wall. The new machine starts to smash up Care-a-Lot. Grumpy sees this, and puts on his bouncy boots to rescue Funshine. Grumpy jumps into the machine and turns it off. Funshine apologies to Grumpy, and Tenderheart explains that he came up with the dare, so it's his fault too. Grumpy is still frustrated at Funshine and Tenderheart, but is glad that no one got hurt. Cheer tells Funshine and Tenderheart to clean up the mess they made in Care-a-Lot. Funshine and Tenderheart dress up in construction outfits and get to work. Errors * While outside Grumpy's garage, the straps to Tenderheart's backpack are missing. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep11AS7.png http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep11AS8.png * While talking with Cheer, Tenderheart is incorrectly drawn with eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep11AS9.png Trivia * "Bumbleberries" are spelled out as one word in the captions for this episode. However, in A Little Help, it was spelled "bumble-berries." * Mr Beaks appears to be poorly made. They fall apart in this episode, and in the previous episode King Grumpy, their head fell off. * This is the first of four episodes that doesn’t feature a title card. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes